No Promises
by ScarletRose93
Summary: Sora and Riku have always been childhood friends. After finding themselves again on Destiny Islands, they start to have some unexpected feelings toward each other. Will they find out their love for each other? boyxboy love and kairi bashing. Enjoy
1. The Mistake

No Promises: Sora and Riku have always been childhood friends. After finding themselves again on Destiny Islands, they start to have some unexpected feelings toward each other. Will they find out their love for each other? How will it turn out? Read on ^^

Hello everyone ^_^ I'm back! The idea for this story comes originally from my friend Sierra. This is RikuxSora so it is hot yaoi and boyxboy love. If you don't like, then I suggest you stop. Warning: there is a mini lemon, limey thing in the middle, and some swearing, thus the story is rated M.

Ohh, and I forgot to mention. There is Kairi bashing. I don't like Kairi, she is unnecessary and very annoying. I'm sorry if you think otherwise.

Disclaimer: Disney and SquareEnix own the characters and my friend owns the plot. I also don't own the name Fivel. Nyah. I hope you enjoy No Promises! And reviews would be greatly, deeply, and profoundly appreciated!

The Mistake

A silver haired boy weaved in and out of the reach of the younger brunettes arms. Leaves whipped around like dust in the wind as the silverette chucked at the brunettes' feckless attempts to catch him.

"Come on Sora! Shouldn't the great **keyblade wielder** have been able to catch me already?" The silver hair boy gloated, making up for all of the keyblade battles he had lost to Sora.

"Damn it Riku! If you could just stop dancing around like Kairi -" As he took a swipe at Riku's side, the older boy's grin only widened as Sora's arm swung into empty air. The others were probably ahead at the beach, waiting for them.

The moonlight reflected off the couple's skin making them look like ghostly reflection of themselves. Riku was tall and lean, almost pure muscle from all the time he had spent training. His eyes played hide and seek behind his untrimmed bangs and they contrasted with his skin like emeralds on fresh parchment. He wore an old, baggy pair of blue pants that could have possibly been used as a parasail, and a black sleeveless shirt that disappeared in the darkness of the forest. Sora on the other hand had shorts of a charcoal hue; he had long since traded in for their former color of red. Above that, he had a maze of yellow belts- nobody actually knew why he wore them and a top that was just as complex. You could still see the slight baby fat that rounded his cheeks and a glint in his eye like a child's. His hair was gravity defying and would most likely melt an entire iceberg with the hairspray used each morning to get that look if it wasn't natural like his.

Riku's laugh was cut short as he tripped backward over a log. Sora toppled over on top of him and let out a soft shriek of surprise.

"Ha! I got you" Sora proclaimed

"Not if you can't get up!" Riku switched their positions immediately, lying on top of Sora and pinning his hands behind his head. The younger boy blushed profusely.

"Get off Riku, it isn't funny!"

"What if I don't want to?" Riku murmured into the brunette's ear. He bent down as if leaning in for a kiss, then seemed to snap out of his trance-like state, and shot off of Sora like he was burned. Did Riku realize just how painful this was for Sora? Could he be serious?

"Just kidding Sora!" Riku said as he held out a hand for Sora. Sora rejected the offer and stood on his own. He brushed some dirt off his legs and stared into the silver haired boy's aquamarine eyes for a moment. Riku saw enraged emotion in those sapphire eyes and he wondered if he had pushed the younger boy too far. Sora stood completely still, staring deep into Riku's eyes before slapping a hand across his face and turning to run back towards his house.

"Fuck you Riku!" A single, unnoticed tear fell to the forest floor. Riku just stared after his friend, one hand on his reddened cheek, and his eyes clouded with regret. He had been so close! Just mere centimeters to close the gap between them! He knew that he had pushed Sora too far, but it was only a test to see how far Riku could bend him before Sora would snap. Riku shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind, and turned to walk in the opposite direction Sora had gone, hoping the fresh air would clear his mind.


	2. Broken Heart

No Promises: Sora and Riku have always been childhood friends. After finding themselves again on Destiny Islands, they start to have some unexpected feelings toward each other. Will they find out their love for each other? How will it turn out? Read on ^^

Hello everyone ^_^ I'm back! The idea for this story comes originally from my friend Sierra. This is RikuxSora so it is hot yaoi and boyxboy love. If you don't like, then I suggest you stop. Warning: there is a mini lemon, limey thing in the middle, and some swearing, thus the story is rated M.

Ohh, and I forgot to mention. There is Kairi bashing. I don't like Kairi, she is unnecessary and very annoying. I'm sorry if you think otherwise.

Disclaimer: Disney and SquareEnix own the characters and my friend owns the plot. I also don't own the name Fivel. Nyah. I hope you enjoy No Promises! And reviews would be greatly, deeply, and profoundly appreciated!

Chapter 2 – Broken Heart

Sora managed to run all the way back to his house without stopping for breath even once. He wrenched open his bedroom door, crashed on his bed, and cried his heart out; again. It wasn't the first time he had cried because of Riku. He was in love with the silver-haired bastard, and had been ever since he was locked behind the Door to Darkness.

He didn't know when it happened, but it seemed that whenever he thought of Riku, Sora didn't think of Riku as his best friend, but as his crush. Maybe it was when Sora realized that life without Riku just wasn't worth living at all. Spending all that time searching with Donald and Goofy made Sora realize how alike the two were to Kairi and how annoying they all could be. He wanted someone more laid back and calm. Someone to protect and be protected by and watching how she handled a keyblade, Kairi was definitely not his list.

Then, Sora remembered Riku, beautiful, silver- haired, muscle god; the one who would always duel with him and comfort his during a thunderstorm. If Sora remembered correctly, Kairi was also afraid of thunderstorms, so once again, not much help.

As his tears slowed, Sora slowly arose from bed and turned on his light. Posted all over the walls around his room were photos. Photos of different worlds he had traveled, photos of all his friends he made on the worlds, and photos of his life on Destiny Islands. His red eyes scanned over all the pictures with lugubriousness as he saw all the friends he had forgotten about. Aladdin, Jack, Pooh, Hercules, the other Jack, he never once tried to contact them since he had arrived back home. His eyes frozen on one picture in particular; this one was of just Riku.

The day was particularly warm and so Sora and Riku decided they would go out for a swim while the rest of the gang was busy with their jobs and schoolwork. Sora came out of the water to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler they had brought. As he reached in to get one, he heard a yelp and a large splash of water. He quickly reached for his camera and turned around to see what had happened. One of the neighbor's, rather large, black and white spotted fuzz-ball called a dog, Fivel, had come out from nowhere and plowed into Riku; sending him back down into the water. Fivel seemed to be showering Riku with his tongue and Riku had the largest smile on his face, trying to get the dog off of him. Sora adored the picture because it was the only picture he had with Riku smiling. In the other pictures, Riku is either smirking, not paying attention, sulking, or nonchalant. With the way the sun was shining on his hair, made Riku seem more god-like. Sora wondered if this photo marked the beginning of his infatuation when he remembered seeing the smile upon Riku's face,

Sora remembered spending hours upon hours wondering why it was that Riku didn't like him. Was it because Sora wasn't his type? Was it because there was someone else that Riku fancied? Was Riku more oblivious than Sora thought? What if Riku didn't like him in that way? What if Riku never liked him in that way? Thus began the dreaded assumption that Riku would never like him in that way because they were both boys. Sora also thought that Riku would become disgusted in him and they wouldn't be friends anymore. But usually after Sora started to think these incredulous thoughts, he would remember the words his mother spoke to him before she died.

'Remember, Sora, it doesn't matter who you love, as long as the love is mutual, love can conquer any obstacle.' After that, Sora would just snap back to his care free self, knowing that if Riku was capable of returning his feelings, everything would be alright. Sora missed his mother and father, they were murdered by the heartless and Sora never had the chance to say goodbye.

The last memory Sora has with his parents was when Sora had come home late because he was on the island with Riku. They were just staring up at the stars and the two boys had lost track of time. When Sora had arrived home, the time was well into the early morning and the sun was just barely about to rise. He remembered the verbal lashing he had gotten and the anger in his father's hazel eyes and the worry in his mother's cobalt eyes. He didn't mean to cause trouble, he had just forgotten to wear his watch and he didn't have a phone to begin with.

Later that same day, the fateful storm had occurred and had marked the beginning of Sora's journey to make sure that his friends were safe from harm. He left them a note saying that he was going away and he didn't know when he would be back. And now, Sora really wished he could go back in time and apologize for causing so much trouble.

Looking back at the picture, Sora then remembered what had happened just an hour ago in the forest with Riku. At first he blushed at remembering the close proximity of their faces, but the blush of close contact quickly turned into one of anger. How was it possible that Riku, the mind-reader, was unaware to Sora's feelings? Sora was sure that he had made some of his advances quite oblivious. He made sure to wear his pants slightly lower than usual. He also made sure to wear slightly tighter shirts that would ride up whenever he would stretch, showing off an expanse of his toned tan stomach and hip.

Sora sighed dejectedly and flopped back down on his bed.

'_I'm done_;' he thought. '_I'm done shedding tears for someone who will never care for them_'. He closed his puffy eyes and went to sleep, oblivious to his previous engagement with his friends at the beach, and the silver-haired beauty shedding silent tears of regret and self-loathing to him self in solitude on the other side of the island.


	3. The Solution

No Promises: Sora and Riku have always been childhood friends. After finding themselves again on Destiny Islands, they start to have some unexpected feelings toward each other. Will they find out their love for each other? How will it turn out? Read on ^^

Hello everyone ^_^ I'm back! The idea for this story comes originally from my friend Sierra. This is RikuxSora so it is hot yaoi and boyxboy love. If you don't like, then I suggest you stop. Warning: there is a mini lemon, limey thing in the middle, and some swearing, thus the story is rated M.

Ohh, and I forgot to mention. There is Kairi bashing. I don't like Kairi, she is unnecessary and very annoying. I'm sorry if you think otherwise.

Disclaimer: Disney and SquareEnix own the characters and my friend owns the plot. I also don't own the name Fivel. Nyah. I hope you enjoy No Promises! And reviews would be greatly, deeply, and profoundly appreciated!

Chapter 3 – The Solution

The next few days had passed and Riku had not seen even a glimpse of his best-friend. Were they even friends anymore? After the stunt Riku had pulled, it seemed that Sora had been avoiding him. Riku couldn't agree more, he was sure that if he was Sora, he would be doing the same thing. He sighed as he leaned up against the oddly bent paopo tree. He loved Sora, more than he should, and he had a feeling it was mutual. He had a feeling right from the very beginning that Sora loved him, even if it was subconsciously. Riku loved the way that no matter what happened, Sora always looked for the silver lining. He was cheerful, optimistic, and could light up the entire darkness with that cheesy smile of his. Sora was everything Riku was not and vice versa. Their names mean 'land' and 'sky' but they were more like the sun and moon.

Riku thought back to that night in the forest and physically slapped himself again. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He knew how fragile of a person Sora can be but it seemed that at the time, it just completely slipped his mind.

Right before him and Sora met up that day to race to the beach, Riku was imagining what it would be like if there were no worries about being with Sora. He was imagining what it would be like to wake up next to Sora each and every morning. He was wondering how it would feel to know that he wouldn't have to live alone and have a loving someone to come home to every night. He was wondering what it would be like to love someone, but not just anyone, but Sora.

Riku absolutely loved the idea, but his conscience told him that he has neither the right nor the power to take away Sora's choice to a family consisting of a wife and child. Just the thought of Sora marrying someone other than himself made his blood boil.

Riku thought back to that night in the forest and what could have happened. He wanted, so badly, to make both of his and Sora's dreams come true. But when he looked upon that face, much more innocent than his with eyes slightly widened, Riku knew he couldn't do it. He jumped off and tried to brush off the annoying blush and lewd thoughts. The reaction from Sora came as a surprise, yet completely expected and deserved.

Riku huffed in annoyance as the setting sun dipped lower behind the ocean, teasing Riku in the most painful way. Reminding Riku that Sora is his sun, beautiful to look at, essential for life, but impossible to touch because society would look down upon it. It seemed that then, Riku had an epiphany.

_'Screw society_,' he thought _'who cares that other people think that two members of the same genders is 'disgusting' and 'wrong.' A life without Sora just isn't worth living at all!_'' Just as Riku was about to jump away from the oddly bent tree, race to Sora's house, confess his festering love, and mark Sora as his own, he remembered that a certain sapphire-eyed brunette was currently avoiding him.

Riku sighed in exasperation at his new 'problem'. It seemed that no matter what was happening, every time he talks or even thinks about Sora, he ends up getting a major hard-on. It's not his fault his conscience keeps making him have wet dreams about the innocent brunette in compromising positions and costumes. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and sighed as he unzipped his pants, yet again, and began. He kept a steady pace, squeezing every now and then; using his current dream of Sora dressed in a royal blue French-maid outfit with ribbons and bows and frills everywhere.

Riku pictured Sora in front of him, pleading blue eyes, jerking him off with baby-smooth hands, switching from fast strokes to slow yet pressured strokes, squeezing him into ecstasy. Riku wanted, desperately, to know how it would feel to be inside Sora and hear the sweet moans coming from such a sweet mouth. Riku had always been so close to having an orgasm whenever he watches the sapphire-eyed brunette eat a sea-salt ice-cream. Just seeing the cat-like tongue poke out between his two lips and lick the sweet treat was enough to make Riku run to the bathroom every time they ate together.

Unbeknownst to Riku, the same boy he was fantasizing about, and quietly subconsciously moaning his name, was watching Riku with mild disbelief.

_'He wants me, but when given the choice, he quickly tosses me away like yesterday's trash. I just don't get you at all Riku... Maybe I should help him finish._' Sora crept up silently to where Riku was 'problem solving' and knelt in front of him on his knees. With lightening fast speed, Sora was able to peel away Riku's hands and replace them with his mouth.

Riku might think that Sora is innocent, but what did Riku think Sora did when he was 'avoiding' Riku? Sora knew that Riku knew some things, so he wanted to 'research' a bit so he could be near the level Riku was on. Before Riku could understand what was happening, Sora put his tongue to work. While Sora started fisting the base, he bobbed his head faster and faster, sucking both gently and harshly, following the vein on the underside with his tongue. Sora relaxed his throat and gag reflex and slowly deep throated Riku as he simultaneously began fondling Riku. Riku threw his head back in utter ecstasy as he grabbed his hair with one hand and Sora's head with the other. When he felt himself touch the back of Sora's throat, he completely lost it and screamed out.

Without words, Sora knew what was happening and accepted the load and milked Riku for all he was worth. When it seemed Riku was done, Sora let go of him, very reluctantly, and Riku fell to the ground almost immediately, put of breath and completely red-faced. Right when it seemed that Riku had caught his breath and looked about to ask Sora, Sora tackle glomped Riku to the ground.

"Now, before you say anything, let me talk." Riku was completely taken-back by Sora's attitude; but nonetheless, let him continue. "You are the most stubborn, obnoxious, and cold-hearted person on the island. You are arrogant, ignorant, and self-conceited. Not many people enjoy your company at all."

At this point, Riku was getting a little mad, but he knew that he deserved this so merely watched Sora with one eyebrow rose, warning Sora to watch it.

Sora scoffed at his reaction.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. Don't you raise you're eyebrow at me mister, you need to hear this, because I have something to tell you. Riku Lee, I love you. I have loved you ever since I can remember. I love how you are so relaxed about everything. I love how I can protect you and know that you can protect me too. I love you and you have no idea how hurt I was when you pushed me away again. The pain I felt that day was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was forced to lose you again to the darkness after finding you. Please don't push me away again, I couldn't bear it."

Sora's eyes began to tear up and Riku immediately zipped up his pants and gathered Sora up in his arms. Riku knew that he had put Sora in pain, but didn't know that Sora was hurt this much. He felt immediate regret and began apologizing profusely. After a few minutes, Sora looked up at Riku, so expectantly, and Riku felt his heart break even more.

"What about you?" Sora asked in the most childish voice and Riku almost didn't hear him, but either way, he knew what the question meant. Riku gently grasped Sora's chin and tilted it up so they could look eye to eye.

"You are my missing puzzle piece. You are the sun to my moon. You're smile shines brighter than all the stars in the sky. You-" Before he could finish, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck so Riku would stop talking.

"Shut up and kiss me you cheese ball." Sora and Riku laughed and shared their first kiss. Before things were able to get more passionate, they heard cat-calls and clapping behind them. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi were all on the bridge, urging the two to continue. Sora's face burned the brightest red and Riku just seemed mundane, but inside, he was furious as HELL! Who dare intruding on his special time with Sora? That's when he spotted Kairi, smiling away as the rest of the gang cheered them on. He knew it was her fault and will make her pay.

"It's about time ya?" Wakka asked as the gang walked closer to the two boys. Sora and Riku both stood up, and Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind and rested his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora questioned Riku's action, until he felt that Riku had somehow regained a raging hard-on, again. Sora knew that he would be the one to take care of it, but in all honestly, he couldn't wait; if only the others would go away.

"We thought you two would never figure out your feelings for each other." Kairi giggled and the two lovers glared at her with malicious intent. How dare Kairi interfere with their special time? They only got together a few minutes ago; was it so bad to be wanted to be left alone?

"It's not that we didn't know our feelings for each other, it was simply figuring out the others' feelings towards the other. I knew I was madly in love with Sora just as he knew he was madly in love with me. We just didn't know if the feelings were mutual." Riku answered, already bored with the conversation and feeling a little pain since his problem was still a very hard problem and needed to be solved, soon.

Hoping Sora would get the memo and in the mood to tease, Riku began slowly moving his hips with Sora's and gently massaging Sora's hips. Since the sun had already set and the stars were barely out, no one noticed except for Sora. Sora had a feeling that Riku would do this, in hopes of getting Sora flustered and embarrassed by their friends, but Sora had another idea. Very slowly and still unnoticed, Sora answered to Riku's teasing call. Sora thrusted backwards onto Riku's problem and began rotating his hips. Riku groaned and slammed his forehead down on Sora's shoulder. Sora snickered at Riku's response, but Riku didn't take to kindly to Sora's plan and decided on adding more pressure and increasing his speed. This time it was Sora's turn to moan out.

Tidus and Kairi had stopped arguing over the difference to Smashing Pumpkins and Smash Mouth and actually paid attention to what was going on. Riku and Sora had long forgotten the fact that they were trying to be sneaky and were now focused on receiving the most pleasure they could possibly get between the infernal barriers called clothing. Tidus became extremely red faced and ran back home, Selphie followed shortly after. Wakka and Kairi were left staring dumbfound at the couple, one was totally fascinated, and the other was slightly annoyed.

Kairi cleared her throat, in hopes of gaining the panting couple. She succeeded in gaining their attention, but also gained the burning hatred of two cock-blocked and sexually deprived lovers and one very annoyed red head, which was very much enjoying the show. Kairi ended up being pushed off the little island by Wakka. Sora and Riku stared on in amazement and disbelief. Wakka cleared his throat and thought of a good explanation.

"Well, everyone is always thinking it; I just merely acted upon it. You should be thanking me." Sora and Riku thought about it for a while and both of their eyes increased to the size of dinner plates. They walked over to the edge of the island and looked to the girl, now turned shark meat, and stared in disbelief.

"Huh, told you she was an alien, Riku, she had green blood." Sora commented and they all shrugged. Wakka said good night, turned and began walking across the bridge, but before he made it totally across, he shouted to the pair left on the tiny island.

"Hey, don't forget to use protection ya?" Wakka's laugh resounded throughout the night as he continued home. Riku pulled Sora closer and their flame of desire burned bright and calls of passion rang through the night.

Just as the morning sun had decided that night had gone on long enough, the two lovers decided that sleep was very important if they wanted to participate in late night activities again. Sometime during the night, Riku had moved them to the seaside shack. Seeing that he was in no shape to row them back to the main land, run to Sora's house, make it up to the bedroom, and continue their love fest. Sora yawned as he nestled his head on Riku's chest, moving with Riku's breathing. Before they had passed out, Riku managed to gather enough energy to bend down, and place a kiss on Sora's forehead. Sora' response was slurred and mumbled, but Riku heard it loud and clear.

"I love you too, Sora, always have, always will." Sora chuckled, as much as he could, at his boyfriend's choice of words, but he was moved none-the-less.

"Sleep… now… cheeseball."

"Say what you want, but I'm your cheeseball" Sora smiled at Riku's response.

"Hmm… mah cheeseball," Riku and Sora shared a breathy laugh and the two passed out from lack of energy and from being completely spent. The two slept the day away in each other's arms. Within a week, everyone on the island and on the mainland knew the two were together, and everyone knew that there was nothing ever that could possibly tear them apart.


	4. Happily Ever After

No Promises: Sora and Riku have always been childhood friends. After finding themselves again on Destiny Islands, they start to have some unexpected feelings toward each other. Will they find out their love for each other? How will it turn out? Read on ^^

Hello everyone ^_^ I'm back! The idea for this story comes originally from my friend Sierra. This is RikuxSora so it is hot yaoi and boyxboy love. If you don't like, then I suggest you stop. Warning: there is a mini lemon, limey thing in the middle, and some swearing, thus the story is rated M.

Ohh, and I forgot to mention. There is Kairi bashing. I don't like Kairi, she is unnecessary and very annoying. I'm sorry if you think otherwise.

Disclaimer: Disney and SquareEnix own the characters and my friend owns the plot. I also don't own the name Fivel. Nyah. I hope you enjoy No Promises! And reviews would be greatly, deeply, and profoundly appreciated!

Here we are, we have arrived to the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed No Promises ^^. It may take me a while but I will come back and post another story. It may take some time… right. And without further adieu, here is the final chapter to No Promises.

Happily Ever After

The two boys walked across the bridge to their favorite place, the tiny island with the misshapen tree trunk. They walked together, side by side, holding hands, in the same spot where they had confessed their love for each other oh so many years ago. They had been together ever since then. You never saw one without the other unless one of them was at work. Even then, they made sure to visit each other every time they had a break and spend time with the other. They never got sick of the other's company and they rarely ever got upset.

"So Riku, what did you want to tell me?" The brunette turned to the silverette, beaming.

"Eh, it really doesn't apply anymore…" Riku answered, smirking at his husband's adorable nature to be curious.

"No! Tell me Riku, please?" Sora gave Riku his famous puppy-dog pout.

"Sheesh, Sora! I was going to say that I wouldn't put you through situations, well, like the one in the forest so many years ago." Sora's puppy-dog pout turned into an expression of pure confusion.

There had only been one time where the couple almost wasn't a couple. For the entire two weeks before Riku proposed to Sora, they had barely seen the other at all. To Sora, it always seemed that Riku was avoiding him, which led to thoughts that Riku was cheating on him. For Riku, he was working more to earn enough money for a ring. Riku didn't want a cheap fake ring for his missing puzzle piece, he wanted to get Sora a ring that would hold the most meaning. For five days, Riku left on a Gummi Ship in search of the perfect ring. While he was gone, Sora kept hearing rumors of Riku frequenting the local jewelry store and working more hours to stay away from Sora. The day before Riku came back from his trip, Sora had managed to pack all of his belongings and promised that he would wait for an explanation from Riku face-to-face before he did anything too hasty. When Riku arrived home, he noticed the packed bags and walked toward their master bathroom. Inside, he found Sora huddled over the toilet, crying his eyes out. Riku gathered the weeping brunette in his arms until Sora had managed to calm down and fall asleep. Riku placed Sora on the master bed and they fell asleep, clutching each other desperately.

When Sora woke up, he noticed Riku was in bed, next to him, and their legs and fingers were intertwined. Sora looked into Riku's eyes and noticed that Riku was watching his sleep again. Without breaking contact, Sora whispered a meek 'why' and Riku crushed into his chest. Riku apologized profusely over and over again and Sora cried with him. After a while, Sora explained why Riku found him crying in the bathroom and why his bags were packed. Riku was stunned beyond compared and went over to fetch his coat and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. Sora's eyes widened in surprise and sudden realization. Upon seeing the box, Sora suddenly realized why Riku had taken on so many jobs at once. Sora understood completely where and why the rumors had appeared, and he began crying again in relief and at his own stupidity. Riku chuckled at his lover's behavior. He quickly leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the rose petal lips and dried away the tears. Sora agreed to marry Riku and the couple hadn't been happier ever since; it wasn't possible for the couple to be happier than they were that day because after that day, they were no longer 'lovers' but they were 'soulmates.'

"And? C'mon Riku, tell me!" Riku shot a grin at Sora. He leaned down, held the sapphire-eyed boy close to his chest, and gave him a passionate kiss. Sora could feel his lips mold themselves around Riku's. Sora wrapped his arms around the silverette's neck and Riku enclosed Sora with his love. A playful spark flashed through Riku's aquamarine eyes when they parted their breath to breath.

"And, no promises."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so...first time ever writing something...like that...*ahem* anyway! so I really hope you liked it!

_Scarlet Rose_


End file.
